Dinner and Downton
by Let-Love-Light-the-Way
Summary: Maura invites Claire, Tasha and Cailin, along with Jane over for a girl's night in-watching Downton Abbey, muchto Jane's dismay. One shot!


A/N: This is my second story with my character Claire. I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the last story! I'm planning a longer, more intense fan fic that I'm going to start posting in the nezt couple of days. I do not own R and I, only Claire. I hope you enjoy!

Dinner and Downton

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last story! And to the reviewer who asked about Claire's hearing, that'll be revealed in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

A Place For the Holidays

Maura is finishing up an autopsy when her phone chimes. Peeling off her gloves and tossing them in the trash, she glances at her phone, smiling when she sees who has messaged her.

Can you and Jane get away for lunch?-Calin

Maura texts back with "Let me ask Jane."

"Why are you smiling at your phone?"

Maura jumps, almost dropping her phone in the process. "I was just about to text you. Cailin invited us to lunch." Another text comes through. "She's with Claire and Tasha."

"When did we become eighteen again?" Jane jokes, to which Maura glares at her. "Okay, okay. Lunch sounds great! I haven't seen Tasha in forever. And now you can see Claire without it being all weird. You're no longer her teacher."

Maura grins and texts back that yes, she and Jane will meet them at the Dirty Robber in half an hour. "

"Now that lunch has been planned with your pals, can we get back to the results please?" Jane gives an impatient huff. "I need something to go on."

Maura rolls her eyes. "You are so impatient!" She goes over to the autopsy table. "I think I'm going to invite Tasha to stay with me for Christmas. She has no family and-"

"She has Jill, remember? But that's really sweet, Maura." Jane glares. "SAW Maura!"

Maura glances up from the clipboard she is now holding. "That's still a hostile acronym, Jane."

"It stands for stuck at work and we're gonna be stuck here longer if you don't get on it. And the girls are waiting." Jane folds her arms.

"So impatient," Maura mutters under her breath.

Half an hour later, Maura and Jane arrive to a fairly loud and busy Dirty Robber. Maura spots Angela behind the counter.

"Hey, Janie," Angela greets as she cleans glasses. "Tasha and Claire and Cailin are in the back."

"Thanks, Ma."

They head to the back table. Tasha is the first to spot them and jumps up to hug them both.

"Jane!" Claire scrambles out of the booth and over to Jane, who pulls her into a hug. "Maura!"

Maura hugs her. "How did your math test go?" She asks as she slides into the booth across from the girls, who already have drinks and menus in front of them.

"Jeez, Maur, how about asking about her day first?" Jane mumbles with a sideways glance.

Maura's face reddens. "I apologize, Claire. Where's Cailin?"

"In the restroom," Claire answers, taking a sip of her drink. "And it was okay. Took me two hours to finish it. I love science but not math. I think I'm going to change my major to English."

"Really?" Maura can't hide her surprise. Claire loved her seminar and did very well in it.

"Yeah. I love writing and as fun as your class was, I'm just not good at science."

"That's not true," Maura insists as she picks up a menu. "Jane, would you like to share a plate of fries with me?"

Jane stares at her, mouth open. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She puts her hand on Maura's forehead. Maura swats her hand away. "Okay, Miss I Don't Eat Fries but you can't lecture me about my burger or my chocolate shake or-"

"I get it."

"Who needs TV when you two are around," Tasha blurts. "Told you they were funny," she whispers to Claire.

Jane clears her throat. "So, Tasha, how's school?"

Tasha doesn't have time to answer before Cailin appears at the booth.

"Finally! We were about to send out a search party!" Jane jokes as Maura gets up to hug her.

"Sorry. My mom was calling me-again-to remind me to pack for London. As if she thinks I'll forget." Cailin rolls her eyes. "It's not fair. I really wanted to stay around here for the Holidays. Maybe help out in the crime lab or something."

"What is it with the crime lab that fascinate all three of you so much?" Jane asks, looking from one teen to the other.

"Science is fascinating, Jane," Maura answers, to which Jane rolls her eyes. "I'm thrilled to get anyone interested in science. And Cailin, you know you can stay with me."

Cailin nods but she looks unsure. "I know. Thanks, Maura. I just-remember the last time I stayed with you? You made me text you every half hour."

"She did?" Claire asked. "Why?"

"Because she's paranoid," Cailin mumbles. She puts her menu in front of her face.

"I was not paranoid," Maura defends herself, "I was concerned."

"Nope, paranoid," Jane mutters under her breath.

Maura elbows her in the side. "Let's order, shall we?"

Lunch is spent chatting over burgers and fries and Angela's homemade chocolate cake.

"Crap, I gotta get to class," Cailin says with a sigh. "Claire, Tash, you need a ride back to campus?"

"I'm done for the day," Claire says, "but I do need a ride."

"I'm done for the day too," Tasha says, "but we should probably head back and start on homework."

"I can give you both a ride," Maura offers, "after you have dinner and a movie at my house."

"Seriously?" Claire asks and Maura can't help but smile at her excitement. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, sis, thanks," Cailin said, "we'll be there at six thirty?"

"Yes. Perfect." Maura watches as they leave the table.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jane asks as Maura slides out of the booth.

"You'd do the same thing. I just want them-I-"

"I know."

"I spent so many years alone, Jane. I studied through college. I didn't have any friends."

"And you think being friends with Cailin and Tasha and Claire is gonna-what?"

"I don't know," Maura says with a sigh as they exit the Dirty Robber. "A second chance I guess?"

"Did you just guess? Dr. Isles guessed, Dr. Isles guessed," Jane said playfully.

Maura starts down the street, her handbag over her shoulder. But Jane catches up to her.

"I was kidding, Maur. I think its wonderful that you want to help them. And you introduced Cailin and Tasha to Claire."

Maura manages a smile. "Thanks, Jane." She breaths in the crisp, cool air. "We should head back. I'm going to have a house full of teenagers tonight."

"Oh goody," Jane mutters in her usual sarcastic manner.

Maura can't contain her excitement. She leaves work at four-thirty to head home to cook and straighten the house, making sure Bass is in his enclosure. She doesn't want Claire to trip over him. When Jane arrives at five-thirty with Jo and an overnight bag, Maura can't help but bite her lip in nervousness when Jo starts running around.

"Jo's here all the time, Maur. What's the big deal?"

"Claire is terrified of dogs," Maura said, "and I'm afraid she'll trip over her."

Jane scoops Jo into her arms. "How can someone be afraid of this ball of fur?" Jo licks her face. "I love you too, girl."

"Jane, put her down and help me!" Maura calls from the kitchen. She can't keep the worry out of her voice. "They'll be here any moment."

Jane sets Jo on her feet and she scampers off. "Maura, breathe. They're teenagers, not the President. The food smells amazing and the house is insanely clean. Relax."

Maura exhaled but the doorbell rang before she could reply. "Thank you," she said and hurried to the door. She opened it to find all three teens on the porch. "Hi girls! Come on in!"

"Wow! Your house is amazing!" Claire said as she came into the house. She folded up her cane.

"Thank you!"

"Something smells great," Cailin said, tossing her bag on the table by the door. She put Claire's purse and cane with it.

Jo let out a bark, running toward Cailin, who scoops her up.

"Don't worry," Jane says to Claire, "she's really sweet. Her name is Jo. She will just lick you to death."

Claire smiled but she still seemed nervous. "We brought a movie to watch. Frozen."

"That's the one about the sisters?" Maura asks and Claire nods.

"Yep. My favorite actress is in it. Idina Menzel. She was the original Elphaba in Wicked."

"You want to know about Broadway, ask Claire," Tasha pipes up. "She knows everything."

"I'm familiar with Wicked," Maura says as she prepares the salad. "I saw it in New York a few years ago."

Claire looks like she might pass out from excitement. "Really? Which cast did you see?"

"Oh I don't remember," Maura says. "But it was great."

"Hey, Maur, I'm gonna take Jo out," Jane says as she straps Jo's leash to her collar. "I'll be back."

"Hurry! Dinner is in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Ma," Jane mutters and the front door slams.

"Maura, where's Bass?" Cailin asks from where she sits at the end of the bar.

"In his enclosure. I didn't want anyone to trip," Maura answers as she stirs the pasta.

"Who's Bass?" Claire asks from where she sits at the bar stool on the far end nearest the door.

"Maura's turtle," Jane answers.

"You mean tortoise?" Claire asks, "Turtles live in water."

"Careful Maura," Jane teases, "you may be replaced as Chief ME sooner than you know."

Maura chuckles and Claire smiles at Jane, who hugs her from behind.

"How's your mom doing, kiddo?"

"Doing good. Mom misses seeing your Ma around."

Maura watches as Jane leads Claire into the living room for a private conversation.

"So can I really stay here over Christmas?" Cailin asks suddenly, making Maura almost drop the piece of bread she's holding.

"If its okay with Hope its okay with me." Maura hands Cailin the basket of bread. "Take that to the table." She can't help but turn her attention back to Jane and Claire on the couch. They are whispering and seem to be in a deep discussion.

"This smells amazing, Maura," Tasha says, blocking her view of Jane and Claire. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Set the table." Maura points to the pile of silverware and napkins on the counter.

Dinner is filled with stories and laughter and questions. But Maura can't help but wonder what Claire and Jane talked about, yet she doesn't have the heart to ask. It isn't until the girls are in the living room while Jane and Maura clean up that Maura lets the comment about earlier slip.

"You and Claire were talking for a long time." She puts a plate in the dishwasher.

Jane turns from where she's putting the salad into a container. "I've known her since she was born, Maura. I visited her at the hospital. I helped take care of her when she came home six months after she was born." Her brow furrows. "She's been through a lot, Maura. But she's a fighter. Like someone else I know."

Maura manages a smile. "I see myself in her." She closes the dishwasher. "I'll start this later." She heads into the living room. "So are we ready to start the movie?"

"We were actually thinking about watching Downton Abby," Cailin said, "I've never seen it and Tasha and Claire keep talking about it."

"I love Downton Abbey," Claire says and Maura can't keep the smile off her face at the excitement on Cliare's.

"Really?" Jane groans. "Can't we watch Frozen?"

"After we watch Downton," Maura said and shoots a glare at Jane, a silent warning to behave. "Shall we start with the first episode?" When she gets three nods in reply, she goes over to the DVD player.

As the show starts and she sits on the couch in between Claire and Cailin, she can't help but smile. In college she nevewould've dreamed of spending a night watching movies with friends. Yet here she is, years later, doing just that, with three teens who think like her. Teens that she can help and mentor. And that is better than anything in a textbook.

The End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
